


There's no Rule that says You Can't Look

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Omega Riku, Omegaverse, alpha sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Junior woodchuck guidebook rule number something or other: at least promise to take your fellow scout leader out to dinner or something before you swoon over him and tell him his eyes are pretty.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	There's no Rule that says You Can't Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carolina1k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina1k/gifts).



> Happy birthday Lina! ~~It's a little bit late but life happened~~. Anyway, here's the a/b/o fluff that I promised you ;3
> 
> Also happy soriku week to everyone else!

He was like a shampoo commercial.

No, seriously.

It sounded stupid out loud…okay, and maybe in Sora’s head too, but it was the best he could come up with to describe the absolutely, profoundly majestic image his fellow junior woodchuck scout leader cut.

Riku was like a really pretty model in an overblown, way too sparkly shampoo commercial.

It was summer, which meant Camp Woodchuck, which was clear out in North Winno—where Sora definitely did not live because North Winno was overpopulated and the sand on the beach was _black_ of all things—and though all the scout leaders had to wear those ugly uniforms in this godsforsaken heat, Riku somehow made it work. He made _anything_ work. With that hint of a tan emphasized by the sun shining on those to-die-for arms, and that shiny silver hair that, even after being cut short (which Sora knew because his best friend Kairi had found Riku’s social media), still swayed gloriously in every little ocean breeze that graced their tiny campground. Topped off with a handsome smile to highlight a pair of dreamy sea-green eyes.

Sora ate it up.

With his eyes, of course. Ahem. _Of course_. He’d never touched his fellow scout leader—that would have been _creepy_ —and anyway, he wouldn’t be setting a good example for the scouts.

Which rule was it again…? Junior Woodchuck’s Guidebook rule number 328? Or was it number 179? Gah! He couldn’t remember.

Either way it was something something respect your fellows no matter who they are or what circumstances yadda yadda. A common sense sorta thing.

Sora was not good at memorizing book-things anyway. Kairi memorized the book-things. Sora just did the hands-on stuff.

Boy, though, he’d love to get his hands on Riku—nope! Rule number something or other! _Respect!_

It wasn’t as if he didn’t respect Riku though. He was aware of their differences in social status and what that meant for their interactions later down the line. He grew up being taught not to uh… _leer_ at omegas.

Even the hunky ones with the nice skin and the gorgeous hair and those muscles. Good gods those muscles.

Yeah. Even those omegas.

Besides, Sora might’ve been admiring the view, but he wasn’t leering. Looks weren’t all he was interested in.

Riku, despite being a fellow scout leader, was bit of a mystery to everyone else in the troop. It was known that he too was an islander (obviously, seeing as only islanders could join the Destiny Islands branch) and that he’d been a junior woodchuck when he was little, same as Sora. He was also a gymnast at some point in his life? Apparently?

Sora didn’t know for certain. But he wanted to. He wanted to know everything.

Maybe that was creepy too…

“You’re staring again.”

Ah. That was definitely creepy.

Sora tore his eyes from a very pretty Riku teaching a small group of bright-eyed, bushy-tailed kids how to tie a very pretty knot.

Hell, Sora did not need his mind to drift to knots. Knots and Riku. His knot and Riku—

Nope! Shit, he was doing it again!

Replacing his gaze on Kairi at least pulled the plug on that particular train of thought.

“I’m not staring.” It was a blatant lie and Kairi knew this.

“And I’m Goldie O’Gilt. Now that we’re done pretending, you should maybe do something productive instead of making our new scout leader fear for his life?” Kairi huffed, hands on her hips as she stared down disapprovingly at Sora. And to be fair, she had a point. Sora hadn’t spent two years teaching his scouts how to be good people, only to turn around and freak his peers out. He’d never _hurt_ anyone, just the thought of doing so made his stomach churn, but Riku didn’t know that and didn’t know him. And once he figured out that Sora was staring him down like a parched man would to a tall, cold glass of water, he’d probably write up a complaint.

“It’s not like I’m trying to—you know what? You’re right. I’m being weird,” he sighed, stopping his argument short. There was no point to it. Kairi knew he wasn’t trying to upset Riku and he doubted Riku had even realized there was something to be upset over.

“You know, if you just asked him out…” she suggested. For the millionth time.

She’d receive the same answer.

“Not allowed.”

And give Sora the same response every time.

“While you’re working, maybe. Otherwise, no one here has a right to your privacy but you.”

And she was completely right about that. Sora just liked that the ‘no work relationships’ served as a convenient excuse as long as no one thought too hard about it. Yeah, it really meant ‘no relationships with your fellow scout leaders while at work’ but two of the scout leaders in the Destiny troop were also married, so it was clear the rule wasn’t forbidding relationships so much as disapproving of distractions and possible debauchery around a bunch of young children.

Sora knew better, of course. He was here because he wanted to be, and he had no plans to compromise his position as one of the scout leaders.

He just also had no clue how to ask Riku out.

It wasn’t so much that he was intimidated at the idea of asking out the most attractive man he’d ever seen—well, okay maybe he was a little. Maybe he talked himself out of it with inane nonsense like “oh maybe he doesn’t like short alphas” or “oh maybe he’s already dating someone” or “oh but it’s not allowed”. That last point, as constantly noted by his dear childhood friend and current pain in his butt, wasn’t really an issue, and Sora wouldn’t know the first two points until he asked.

Which required talking.

To Riku.

Contrary to popular belief, even Mr. Social Sora himself could get nervous around his crushes. He wasn’t particularly self-conscious; Sora never thought of himself as a head-turner but he didn’t think he was completely unsalvageable. It wasn’t that he was unconfident or shy.

He was just smitten, and he didn’t know how to deal with that when it came to a guy he barely knew.

Maybe he _should_ talk to Riku then.

“You look like you just made some grand discovery,” Kairi ever-so-helpfully pointed out. Sora ignored the sarcasm in her voice.

“I’m gonna do it!”

“Ask him out?”

“What— _no_. Introduce myself.”

Kairi’s resulting facepalm was loud enough that Riku and his entire gathering of babbling woodchucks all turned and stared at her and Sora.

-o-o-o-o-

“So…” Sora trailed off, waiting for Riku to notice him before continuing. Finally taking the plunge after about a day and a half of fumbling nervously. It meant he had to lurk in the mess hall until everyone left and hope that whatever Riku had been holed up in the corner for would take him long enough that he didn’t leave with them, but that was neither here nor there. In his defense, he and Riku hadn’t had much of a reason to interact within that timeframe beyond friendly conversation, and seeing as that was where Sora was having trouble, he figured he had a good reason to be so distant.

That and they had to stay in separate cabins. No alphas sleeping in the same spot as omegas. Not even the married couple was allowed to. No one wanted any…incidents around a bunch of impressionable children.

Thankfully, despite Sora’s off-putting silence, Riku acknowledged him with a quick glance and a tiny wave before going back to filling out what looked like paperwork. Probably for the upcoming field trip.

Sora pressed on.

“Riku, right?” This was already starting off awkwardly. Of course he knew Riku’s name. What he needed was a topic… Uh… “What got you interested in becoming a scout leader?”

Why did he ask that? Riku had already stated this on his first day.

“Oh, um…” Riku peeked back at Sora again, eyebrow raised as it likely occurred to him as well that Sora already knew the answer to his question. “I used to be a junior woodchuck. Wanted to give back, basically.”

“Yeah?” Think of something to say, Sora, gods damn. “Who was your scout leader?”

Why did that matter?

Whatever. Conversation.

“Would you even know him? We didn’t grow up in the same village.”

Point. Very good point.

New question.

“True. So, what was your village like?”

There, that was safe, right? Ha ha…

“Uppity. It was the rich part of town, so everyone drank tea out of expensive china and gossiped over nothing.”

Honestly, aside from the expensive china, that sounded like Sora’s village. Funny how that worked.

“Was your troop like that?” Sora asked, leaning against a table in hopes of looking more casual than he felt. It was painfully obvious small talk and he felt out of his element, so used to speaking easily with others. It felt _weird_ , if anything. Like he’d lost his ability to hold a conversation.

Though he supposed this was why he was pushing himself to talk to Riku. Maybe they’d reach a natural enough point that he’d find the confidence to talk to Riku without turning into a tomato every time he so much as caught his scent.

“I guess,” Riku answered, finally turning back to his paperwork and shrugging. “All the other kids were in the same situation I was. We even went camping in Luca. Again, uppity. I know.”

What.

The only place Sora’s old troop ever camped was in Walt’s Cove…which was down the road from his village.

He was maybe a little jealous.

“Wow. I’ve never even been to Luca,” he grumbled to himself.

Okay, maybe he was a lot jealous.

He’d squash that feeling for now, though. He was learning a little more about Riku, and that certainly made up for it.

“You should go one day. Hell, I’ll even go with you. Especially during blitz season, it can get pretty lively there.”

Why did that sound like a dream? Like one of those “fluffy clouds and rainbows” types of dreams? Sora could see it in his mind: a glitzy boat trip to Luca during blitz season, a day of walking around, enjoying the sights and the food and the crowds, a couple of hours in the stands cheering on the Destiny Islands team, sitting close to one another, arms brushing, hands held…

As if. With the offhand way Riku had said that, Sora doubted he actually meant it.

“That’ll be the day,” Sora sighed, slumping a bit as the dream started to dissipate. Back to reality where they were just two senior woodchucks standing around in a mess hall in a dinky summer camp. Wearing these dumb uniforms and holding an awkward, stilted conversation—

“It could be.”

Blinking in surprise, Sora returned his gaze to Riku from where it had drifted to the side…and found Riku staring back. Expression serious, like…

Like he meant what he said. Sora almost wanted to ask.

“Can we talk later, though? I’ve gotta finish this.”

Oh, right. Sora did interrupt him in the middle of something genuinely important.

In hindsight, that was probably a bad idea.

“Right, sorry.”

Rubbing the back of his head as an ashamed flush started to creep across his face, Sora turned on his heel and decided instead to find the nearest mound of dirt to stick his head into.

“If you wait for a bit, we can head out together.”

That stopped him in his tracks. He was nodding before he even registered exactly what it was Riku had just said. All he had to hear was “together” and he was sold.

“Sure!”

Riku flinched a bit at the pure enthusiasm in that single word, and Sora flinched at how desperate it sounded.

‘Play it cool’ thy name is definitely not Sora.

“I mean, yeah. That sounds good to me,” he tried again. Emphasis on _tried_.

“Cool. Just give me a couple minutes. Lulu was in my ass about this, so I’ve gotta fill it out before she bites my head off.”

“Oh, I get that,” Sora chuckled. He knew all too well how gung-ho the Senior Woodchuck Head could be about paperwork. Especially when it came to safety. “She used to get on me all the time about that as well.”

He’d learned to just fill out any papers the moment they were handed to him. Lulu kind of terrified him. He wasn’t going to make her mad…again.

His heart went out to Riku for whatever Lulu might’ve said to him.

“Yeah? That’s surprising.”

Huh.

“How so?” Sora asked, head tilting as he placed his hands behind it. Finally starting to relax a little as they found a common ground.

Even if that “common ground” was getting chewed out by Lulu.

“You’re always so put together. I realize that you’re going on your third year of being a scout leader and that’s probably just experience, but even then you’re always so confident when you talk to the kids or the other scout leaders. Honestly it’s understandable why the juniors, and even the seniors, look up to you.”

“Wha—you really think that?”

Sora was flabbergasted. Yeah, he tried his best as a scout leader, but he hadn’t thought that Riku would _notice_. Even with being an alpha, Sora did not stand out much or garner any attention. Or so he thought.

“Yeah, I’ve seen enough. I don’t have to _think_ it; I _know_ it,” Riku smiled as if it was the most obvious statement in the world.

Did…

Did that mean…Riku had been watching Sora too?

-o-o-o-o-

It’d been two weeks.

Sora was still a nervous wreck talking to Riku.

He probably didn’t look like it. Surprising as it was to those who didn’t know Sora well, he had a pretty good “poker face”. Turned out when you smiled at everyone all the time, it made it much harder for them to pick up on anything being wrong.

Not that it was _wrong_ to like Riku—he was getting off track.

It’d been two weeks. And every time they held a conversation, his stomach did a bunch of little flips. It was funny because being near Riku and surrounded by his scent was somewhat calming, actually. It was a mellow sort of sweetness that reminded Sora of field flowers. He felt relaxed in Riku’s presence when he wasn’t biting his own tongue trying to talk without sounding like an idiot.

But that was the problem: he was biting his own tongue trying to talk without sounding like an idiot. He wanted Riku to like him back, at least. Even if just as a friend.

He thought they were friends, at least. It _felt_ like they were. They greeted each other every time they came across each other, even if it was only a wave and a smile, and Sora had managed to slyly procure Riku’s number (read: Kairi convinced Riku to hand it over “in case of emergency”) and they’d been texting every once in a while. They spent scout meetings working together, and walked to the senior woodchuck cabins at night together.

By all means, they sounded like friends.

Didn’t curb the crush Sora had on Riku in the slightest. If anything, it got worse.

“Hey, you doing okay?”

Like right now with Sora having a near heart attack at the sound of Riku’s voice right next to him after he’d been silently pining for the past ten minutes.

In his defense, he was gathering his stuff for the field trip. They were going to the volcanic caves for a learning adventure; he had to be prepared for this kinda thing!

“What? Yeah! Yeah, I’m doing fine…” Sora trailed off with a nervous laugh that only served to put a crease in Riku’s brow.

“You’ve been staring into space the whole time I’ve been in here. You don’t _look_ fine.”

Well.

“Just…a lot on my mind. It’s been a while since I’ve gone so far inland, y’know?”

This was not worth contemplating, but Sora would lie his ass off if it meant Riku didn’t catch on to what he’d really had on his mind the past ten minutes.

“Uh huh.” Riku saw through him anyway.

“What’s up anyway? You need something?” Sora asked in an attempt to shift the subject away from his foray through la-la-land where he was the lucky guy who got to climb Riku like a tree.

“…Why are you sweating? You’re not going into rut, are you?”

That would have been unfortunate, but thankfully no. He was far from that time of year.

“I’m pretty sure both Lulu _and_ Wakka would’ve kicked my ass for not telling them that. And then kicked me out of camp.”

No one needed a raging hormone monster. Especially one with a crush.

“True…” Riku seemed to take his word for it, even if it took an experimental sniff for him to lose the tension in his shoulders. Instead, he sat beside Sora on the little wooden bench he was occupying in his shared cabin. None of the others were around what with all the preparations that went into taking a camp full of kids to a whole other part of the island for three days, so Sora had really been there by himself. Slowly and mindlessly stuffing extra uniforms and essentials into his beaten up Duckburg duffle bag. Home of the original junior woodchucks.

It was sentimental, and he would not stand to be judged for it.

He might’ve shuffled it a bit out of Riku’s line of sight, though.

“Anyway, to answer your question, I’m sweating because there’s a heatwave and I have no clue how you’re surviving through it,” Sora huffed indignantly, fanning himself with his shirt despite the fact that the heat had been the same since camp started and he’d long since gotten used to it.

“Yeah it has been pretty nasty out,” Riku shrugged in agreement. “And to answer _your_ question, I didn’t need your help. Kairi sent me to look for you to make sure you didn’t fall in a ditch or something. Everyone’s been kinda out and about, so it’s been weird not seeing you be a part of it.”

“I’ve mostly done my part.” He’d sat down with Wakka and planned out the itinerary, and had even somehow been swindled into making the necessary phone calls to get a tour guide to take their scouts through the caves.

“You’re not out there wrangling the juniors, though. I’d have thought you’d be on your feet this time of day.”

Sora couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow at him at that. Riku seemed to have, er, _interesting_ expectations for Sora, seeing as the other scout leaders tended to call him “lazy” of all things.

Maybe he was a little bit. But still.

“I could ask the same of you,” he snorted, leaning over to nudge at Riku playfully and earning an eyeroll in return.

“I’m not used to being so involved with them yet.”

There was a pause before Riku’s eyes glinted with…mischief? It certainly seemed so from the grin that started to spread across his lips.

“But you’d know that from how much you’d been watching me, right?”

Oh.

Shit.

Wait, he knew that?! _What?!_

“What, you thought I hadn’t noticed?” Riku smirked. Sora gaped at him, mouth flapping wordlessly. His duffle bag slipped from his fingers, landing on the floor with a loud thump. Sora barely even noticed.

How did he…? When did he…?

“Ever since I started here you’ve been looking my way,” Riku continued. “It was a little obvious.”

“Well can you blame me? I mean—” Sora blurted out, his mouth moving before his brain could catch up. “—have you _seen_ you?”

Surprisingly, Riku let out a small, embarrassed chuckle at that. As if someone as gorgeous as him had anything to be embarrassed about.

“I mean, I’m not oblivious. I know I get looks. It’s just…”

Just…?

He waited silently, attentively, while his fellow scout leader fumbled a bit with his words.

“I just, uh. It’s not often I find someone I _want_ those kinds of looks from.” It was punctuated with a nervous cough that Sora barely noticed because his mind was buzzing. Alight with activity; excited activity. Riku’s words bounced around between his ears in an echo that became increasingly distinct until it was all Sora could process.

Riku _wanted_ Sora to look at him.

Holy shit.

“Does this mean you don’t think I’m creepy?” Wait, that was probably the wrong question to ask. Now Riku probably thought he was _weird_.

“Uh, no? I mean if you’d spent the last two weeks just staring at my ass then probably. But you actually bothered to talk to me.”

Holy shit! _Yes!_

“Then…” Oh boy. He was really doing this. “You wanna go out sometime?”

It was worth a shot now that everything was out in the open and he was mentally crossing his fingers that it’d actually go somewhere. And also physically. And judging by how Riku’s eyes flickered down for a second, he probably noticed.

Judging by the amused grin, he _definitely_ noticed.

“Sure. I’m free on weekends once camp is over.”

It was nonchalant the way he said it. With a shrug and an easy tone, he might’ve even come across as disinterested.

But then he held his hand out, wrist up in invitation. Didn’t pull away when Sora took it gently and pressed it to his own. Not many omegas invited an alpha to scent them like that, even somewhere so innocuous. Not when scenting was such a heavy statement. It wasn’t a stake of claim, but more so a sign to others that Riku was just as interested in Sora as Sora was in him. That he wasn’t going to accept a date from anyone else.

It was _exciting_.

“I know a spot we can go, if you’re okay with it. Right on the beach, by a bent over paopu tree,” Sora offered. It wasn’t anything glamorous for a first date, but it was Sora’s favorite spot to relax. It was home for him. He wanted to share that with Riku.

“What, are we getting married now?” Riku snorted.

“Nah, but who knows? Maybe our destinies will intertwine,” Sora winked playfully, having not let go of Riku’s hand just yet. He found himself smiling when fingers gripped his and, softly, Riku smiled back.

“You’re a sap.”


End file.
